Try
by imaginesex
Summary: "My You are so not a Puppy anymore" Jacob said looking up and leaned down towards my member still not looking from my eyes .
1. looks like i went the furthest

"Bye guys thanks for coming be safe on your way home." I said my farewells to all my guest of my 15th birthday.

"Bye Seth come visit sometime!" Bella yelled Edward arms were wrapped around her.

"I will don't worry." I said before closing the door.

The house was basically clean except for cake and drinks scattered on the kitchen table. Before I even picked up a cap to a soda my mother scooted me out.

"Go relax I got it besides it's your birthday." she said gently.

"O.k. I'm just goanna go take a shower." I said heading to the hallway , but then the doorbell rang so I altered my course to the front door.

"Hey Seth." the figured grasped me into a tight embrace .

"Hey Jake!" I said as he dropped me back on the porch my feet now on solid Ground, "what's up "

"Well he said blushing I know I missed your party and I needed that time to finish your well the first part of your present." he said blushing feverishly.

"Oh , well where is this first part not to be rude?" I said peering down at his hands that were now in his pockets.

"Close your eyes." he said stepping behind me and placing his hands over eyes.

"Jacob..." I giggled as we stepped forward staggering as we went " is this really necessary?"

"Not really but I thought it be fun and make you anxious." he bellowed " ok I'm goanna uncover your eyes but keep them closed okay. "

I waited in the dark for what seemed like hours what felt like loneliness but on the contrary I was with my best friend . Jacob and I grew up together , we helped each other in many ways , our holidays were filled with laughs and joys , we were like brothers , we are brothers .

"okay open!" his voice sounded muffled .

In sight was a car he had been fixing up for him since the beginning of summer I encouraged him to finish when he wanted to give up , I even found him

some tools and parts he needed to get the job done.

"Jacob! you .....I can't believe .....it's great!" I struggled to find words.

The grin on his face was spread from cheek to cheek , when he smiled my legs always felt like they would give out.

"Come on let's test this thing and I'll give you your second present" he roared the engine temptingly.

"Alright ." I almost sounded so desperate I could hear it in my voice but I hopped into the passenger side anyway.

Jacob reversed out onto the road and drove west toward the forks boundary line but took a road clearly not meant to be one just 5 miles within the boundary.

"Jacob where are g-g-going?" I said as the truck went threw the man made road

"Just wait you'll see." he said stepping on the gas.

The forest engulfed the truck , up above was nothing to be seen but branches and branches. aside from the path e were on it was aliened with more branches. Normally this would be a creepy place but with Jacob here I knew I was safe.

"ta da." Jacob sang as I looked into the path ahead of us.

A lake was in the middle of the forest and above it were stars that reflected off the water as if it was glass. The trees created a hole in the roof the forest visible through it was not only stars but a full moon.

"Jacob how did you find this?" I asked as I got out of the now parked truck.

"Quil and Embry where out just racing one night when they came upon this Embry told me so I came to check it out and I decided to show you when there was a full moon which ironically was tonight!" he said amused with himself.

"This really something Jake second best present ever." I said looking to the side into his dark eyes.

A look of confusion was on his face.

"Second!" he asked "What was the first?"

"The first was when I met you." luckily it was dark so the redness that colored my face was not visible to him.

"Yes that was a good night. " Jacob muttered as he shoved his hands in his pocket again.

"Jacob." I spoke braking the silence .

"yes!" he said looking up again .

"Can I tell you something?"

"Seth you can tell me anything your my little brother."

The word brother made me second guess myself but I had to know.

"What if I want more than to be your brother?" I stared into the glassy looking water.

"What do you mean?" he had a blank face on I could hear it in his voice.

"Jacob." I paused and took a place three feet in front of him and looked him the eyes"I'm in love with you".

His eyes fell and he took a few steps away.

"With me. Why? I'm not the person for you, I mean, .... I'm Jacob the stupid hero type of person who only fixes cars" his eyes wandered the forest floor.

"And that's all you need to be my stupid hero who only fixes cars.....my Jacob" I spoke slow so maybe he would calm down.

"How long have you been in love with me?" he spoke calmly

"About 2 years now." I confessed truthfully.

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" he asked anxiously

"I was afraid you would hate me or worse forget me completely never to think of me again." I confessed

"That's impossible Seth!" his eyes now had the moon reflecting off them

I smiled _great_._ but do you love me as I do you_.

It stood quiet for a moment as I was stuck in a unrealistic conversation in my mind , but Jacob broke it.

"We could try." he said stepping forward again his hands out of his pockets and slowly pulled me towards him.

"Jacob." I breathed looking up at him , "I want to stay here forever". Now putting my head in his chest .

"Well I don't know about forever", he chuckled " but one night wouldn't hurt we could sleep in the back of the truck".

At that moment I cracked up speaking between shocks of obsessive laughter .

"I - didn't mean - here - I meant-here!" wrapping my hands around his waist collecting myself.

"oh !- I knew that." he grinned

"I can tell you knew that - not."

"No." he whispered lifting me to his level " I really did ." his lips met mine , my body reacted by wrapping it's legs around the corresponding waist and press the opposite closer. His hand began roaming , slowly running up my shirt leaving a slightly warmer trail as it trudge along my stomach.

Jacob started to kiss my neck , my head fell back allowing the awaited intruder access. My finger began in buttoning his shirt and leading the thin cloth off the broad shoulders.

My mind began to catch up with my body's actions, it began to Nag like my mother done Leah once.

_Your too young._

_It's not safe._

_Wait till your married._

Fingers where messing with the belt resting on my waist.

"Jacob....no....stop please stop!" I begged

His hands retreated , his lips closed and lifted from my shoulder. His eyes showed exhaustion pleasure exhaustion.

"Seth...." he whispered breathlessly.

"Jake! I'm sorry it's just my mind caught up with my hormones." I confessed unwrapping my legs from his waist and he lowered me down in front of him.

"No! I'm sorry it was me who started it I -"

"No Jacob! It was I who responded but all in all I have no regrets."

"Neither do I it was like a sense of high minus the drugs for my body." he smiled.

My face also flashed a smile as I looked down to the abandoned articles of clothes on the forest floor .

"Looks like I went the furthest!" picking up Jacob's shirt , tank , and belt.

"Yea I couldn't keep up but I tried and failed but enjoyed .... Well you!" now putting on his clothes.

I looked out at the mirror reflecting moon once Again the full moon was now a half moon.

"What time is it Jacob?"

"About 2 in the morning" he informed me putting his hair up "perhaps we should get you home".

* * *

well thats the first chapter

sorry for the bad spelling and grammar

reveiw please and offer ideas id love to hear them

i want to write a jasper and seth one but idk yet .


	2. The youngest member of the pack shit

Jacobs pov

The ride home seemed less bumpy than before in one context , but silence fill the truck and its not as if I could just turn on the radio, it was busted . Out of the corner of my eye I could see the fifteen year olds arms folded close to his torso as if he was tiring to keep himself from going insane . I was going insane ……with passion . I couldn't understand it , I had been gay for less than an hour and I wanted the gangly fifteen year old next me, breathing heavily with no space between us and our hands roaming freely .

"Seth please say something." I begged .

I couldn't sleep without me knowing what was going on in his head .

He didn't answer .

"Did I do something or say something?" I continued .

Just when I was about to continue with my begging he began to speak .

"Jacob you did nothing wrong its just I'm still trying to comprehend what happened during out make out session it felt great I just wish I could remember what happened." .

His voice was different than before quieter , like a gentle breeze . I Wanted to ask him more but we had reached his house before I had a chance to even think of one . His house was dark the light seen was the porch light .

"I hope your mother doesn't get to upset its pretty late" I joked as I put on the brakes to the truck .

"Ill just tell her I was with you she knows I'm safe with you" he muttered unbuckling his seat belt . Of course he was safe with me when we were little id stay close to him in the sandbox just incase he fell .

" Oh! Hey I still have your gift" I said getting out of the truck to meet him on the other side .

Out of my pocket I pulled out a necklace that had a wolf sitting on a cliff looking at the moon . Ever since Seth was a little kid he was always fascinated with the moon , in fact I remember the night after Seth's dad was buried I was patrolling when I saw him on a cliff on the reserve where Sam and everyone cliff dives and just staring at the moon . He fell asleep there and I checked on him every now and then to make sure he didn't get hurt .

"I carved it for you so that way you don't have to wait for the moon to be up to look at it".

"Jacob" his eyes were wide with amazement "Its beautiful" .

"Yea well not a beautiful as you" I grinned as I undid the clasp and put around his neck and adjusted it .

I didn't even have the chance to look up when I was caught in a kiss . I could feel the passion inside me wanting to control me , to finish what we started , but i had to control myself I didn't want to do anything foolish especially with him being the youngest ……._member _…. _Of _…. _The _….._pack_ .

_Shit ! Sam is going to kill me and , then Leah will bring me back and kill me again . I didn't even think about all the trouble this relationship would cause and Seth wouldn't know because he hasn't even been informed about imprinting . What have I gotten myself into ._

"Is everything ok" Seth asked curiously .

"Yea … fine everything is fine" I lied

"Then why are you gripping the edge of my seat so hard" he asked looking down .

I too looked down and realized my nails had dug into in the seat .

"Um … I'm just a little tired I guess" I lied again standing up to allow Seth a way out of the car .

I closed the door to the passenger side and walked Seth to the front door .

"Well I had a great time tonight" using an overused line in both book and movies .

"Me too and thank you for the gifts especially this one" he looked down to the necklace .

"No problem …. Are you busy tomorrow id like to come over and spend some time with you ." I asked even though in the back of my mind I could hear both of Sam's and Leah's voices .

"_He is the youngest member of the pack Jacob not only that he is a guy !"_ The tone of disapproval was just to real even in my mind .

_You are dating my lil bro , for how long , oh you took his purity you damn mutt" _This would only give Leah a reason to kill me now.

"No I have no plans feel free to stop by whenever" Seth replied totally unaware of what was going on in my head .

"Awesome !well good night" I leaned down and kissed him shortly of course it was pretty late if not already four .

"Good night" he said as he stepped inside and closed the door .

I followed the trail of concrete back to my truck , started it and pulled out .

Wary of seeing Sam in the morning for a Pack meeting . I would have to control my feeling and thoughts about Seth , I don't know how but I know I have to .


	3. the cold ones and a cold war

**JAOCBS POV **

'_**A.B.C.D.E.F.G.H.I"**_

_"_**_Ok Jacob stop with the abcs I'm sick of it already"_ Embry thought annoyed **

" _**Sorry Embry its just without quil your quite " **_**I confessed**

"_**Sorry bro I didn't hear my alarm this morning " **_**he muttered **

**Dodging in and out of trees , in the fresh morning air was not the way I wanted to spend my morning or part of my day even . **

"_**Its ok …I don't why Sam makes the meetings so early" **_**yawning**

"_**That's a easy question so the toddlers like Collin , Brady and Seth don't bug him to come ." **_**huffing as we ran faster through the woods **

" _**J K L M " **_**I continued **

"_**Ok so now your drowning me out " **_**Embry snarled **

" _**No its not like that I'm just trying to keep myself awake " **_**covering up quickly**

"_**Or your hiding something " **_**Embry taunted **

"_**No I'm not hiding anything " **_**I spitted **

"_**So quick to deny it " **_**He thought in a sing song type way .**

**Before I had time to respond we had reached the spot where all of us met . Sam , Leah , Quil , Paul where all sitting in a circle now separating to make room for Embry and I .**

"_**Late as usual " **_**Leah chimed . **

"_**At least we know you woke up on the right side of the bed ….. The wrong side" **_**Embry spat **

"_**Yea and I'm in my good mood right now so watch it " **_**Leah snapped . **

**Annoyed at the bickering so early in the morning I decided to get this meeting rolling **

"_**So What this meeting about Sam" **_**now laying on the damp ground . **

"_**Somebody didn't get sleep last night " **_**Leah chimed again **

**I shot her a warning look . Luckily she had no idea that me and her brother where a thing . **

"_**The Cullen's believe that the Volturi is traveling around to do one of their random checks for the vampire convents making sure that their secret is safe " **_**Sam explained**

"_**So what's that have to do with us "**_**Paul stated when Sam finished **

"_**I want you Leah and Jacob to keep close to the younger ones just in case they happen to pass through here . Embry and Quil , I want you to keep your senses on guard for any changes." **_**Sam commanded **

"_**I'll watch Collin " **_**Leah commented **_**"I spend enough time with Seth as it is" **_

"_**I'll take Brady he probably wouldn't mind staying at my house making my job easier " **_**Paul stated **_**. **_

"_**Alright then Jacob Seth is yours" Sam stated **_

**I nodded in acknowledgement. You have no idea . **

"_**When does this take effect?" **_**Quil asked **

"_**Immediately" **_**Sam stated **_**. **_

"_**Alright then off to find Collin " **_**Leah rang as she sprinted off .**

"_**I better go watch Brady" **_**Paul huffed and was gone in a flash **

" _**I'll go find Seth" **_**I thought as I hopped up into a brisk like run . **

_**Seth pov **_

**I could feel the cool morning breeze on my back It sent shivers down my spine **_**, I guess that's what I get for sleeping with the window open and shirtless . **_

**I yawned and my body shook as the breeze once again blew against my back . **

"**Are you cold ?" a voice asked . **

**I tossed over onto my back and looked at the occupied window seal , **

"**Just a little bit ." I admitted .**

"**Would you like me to keep you warm." Jacob asked walking over to my bed **

"**Jacob my mothers home and who knows when Leah might be back." I seemed to be making excuses . **_**Why are making excuses its Jacob , what's wrong with me . **_

"**Your mother will never know if you don't tell her and as for Leah she is watching Collin like I'm assigned to watch you ." e whispered and he wrapped his arms around me , his abs and chest were warm but wet yet I couldn't imagine being any where else so wonderful . **

"**Why are you watching me ?" I questioned facing him still embraced by strong arms **

"**That's for me to worry about , besides it gives me a reason to stay near you." he smirked **

"**No really Jake I want to know why I have to be watched or at least whats going on?" I demanded . **

**Jacob breathed as if he had already told me a thousands times already what was going on . **

"**The Cullen's believe that the Volturi is making rounds checking the secrecy of all the convents ." **

"**What does that have to do with me?" I asked but suddenly an idea popped into my head , "Jacob do you suppose that I could help?" **

"**I do but Sam would put up a good fight against it , why ? " he said rolling on his back and putting his hands on his stomach . **

"**Well Sam doesn't really have the best record with the Cullen's and has simple overview of what going on so , maybe I could go and talk to Edward and see what's going on." **

"**Your not going to talk to the cold ones." he seemed to get angry when I talked about the Cullen's . **

"**Of course I'm not going …we are going!" I said throwing a shirt on **

"**Why would I do such a thing." he said opening one eye . **

"**Because you suppose to watch me , and if something were to happen to me on the way what would Sam say and what would Leah do." I teased pulling on a pair of black boots . **

"**Fine I'll go but I'm not happy about it." he huffed **

_**Great Seth. He's mad . Your going to have to find a way to make it up to him . **_

**Jacobs pov **

**Pulling up to the house completely covered by trees wasn't a pleasant sight . If it wasn't Seth with I'd take the thought of making U-turn right now and put it into action . This was the last place I wanted to be in the house of a vampire and a girl I once knew . **

"**The bloodsuckers probably already know we are here." I muttered trying not to loose my temper . **

"**Jacob please don't call them that." Seth whispered **

"**Why not if I don't say I'll think it and the mind reader will know." I argued **

**Seth breathed hard not wanting to argue . He hated when people argued over anything . **

**When I looked at him he had his head down and fiddled with his hands .**

_**Great I hurt him . Damn Jacob why do you have to hurt Seth by being so selfish ! He just wants to help and prove to Sam that he's grown up . **_

"**Come on lets go chat with Edward." using the name was venom to mouth but I was hoping it would have a positive effect on Seth . **

"**Then we can leave and go home." he said calm but very bitter stepped out of the truck and walked up the pathway to the porch .**

_**Yup Jacob you did it . **_

**I slammed the door to the truck and made my way briskly up to the porch area . **

**Seth knocked on the door and the house seemed like a gentle puppy sleeping no movement but a heart beating and gentle breathing . For the house was filled with humans that couldn't die , that walked on air ive heard people say and , Their skin was pale and sparkled with any hint of sunlight . But the house also contained a heart beat , a human , the girl I once knew . **

"**Hey Seth." said a voice that made me even more angry than I already was , reminding me why I hated the specific cold one that My Seth wanted to talk to , on how I couldn't blame Sam for not having a good connection with the vampires . **

"**Bella its nice to see you again!" Seth started to explain why we were here but I couldn't listen my mind started remembering why I didn't know this girl anymore . She had a life a life that any of the bloodsuckers in the house would kill for , and they were going to grant it to her . A fate worse than death a fate that I tried to lead her away from but it didn't work . **

"**Sure Seth he will be happy to see you." she smiled "Come in , Hi Jacob." **

**Hearing my name come from her lips were a violin solo that could have been the theme song of the titanic as it sunk . **

"**Hi Bella long time no see." I muttered angrily . **

"**Yea it has been awhile." Bella continued closing the door behind Seth and I , " I missed you at his birthday . Surprised that you weren't there I mean I know how close you are with him he's your little brother basically." **

"**Yea I was working on his gift." I said hoping to drop the conversation I didn't want to talk to a future bloodsucker . **

"**What you get him?" she asked **

" **I finished the truck and the necklace he wearing right now." I said **

"**Oh cool" she said and walked in front of me to lead Seth and I to Edward , "He has been bored lately so don't be surprised if he seems a bit to happy" . She walked us into the kitchen area in which I didn't see the point she was the only one that ate and it was probably only sandwiches . **

"**Seth my dear friend how nice to see you" Edward smiled getting up from the couch where he and his brothers sat watching baseball while Esme and Alice were in the kitchen . **

"**I though it was you when I couldn't see anything" Alice chimed to Seth. **

**Alice the fortune teller of the house was short and dwarf like , **

"**We hope your hungry esme been watching Rachel ray and been looking for an excuse to practice cooking" Alice laughed and chopped what smelled like green peppers.**

"**sure we will eat anything" Seth smiled **

"**Hi Jacob" Edward acknowledge my presence **

"**Edward" I nodded and shot a smile to the dwarf in the kitchen "Alice". **

**Sure the dwarf didn't look like much but she was and catching her was the hardest part.**

"**Seth , Jacob" Emmett greeted with Jasper right behind quite as usual , "My dogs" He joked and held out a fist . **

"**Hi emmett" Seth pounded the clod ones hand . **

**Unwillingly I forced myself to do the same feeling the cool skin was sickening **

"**Ugh sup Emmett". I never got a chance to Emmett that well but he was strong one . **

"**Jasper how have you been" Seth spoke to the vampire who might as be a rock . **

"**I've been great Seth Thanks" jasper grinned . **

**The rock spoke and grinned for that matter! I never realized how close Seth was with the Cullen's , I wonder if Sam knew. **

"**Jasper" I tried to speak to the rock but he went back to his usual self **

_**What am I doing here ?**_

"**I could ask you the same thing" Edward said changing from my view down the Seth's for an answer. **

_**Don't read my mind Edward ! **_

**He chuckled "So what does bring you here Seth" **

_**I know it's a brief ending it because I wasn't actually done but iw anted to give you guys and update and also don't worry planning the love scene ….. Leave comments and some things you would like to see happen **_


	4. Bad wolf and bad puppy

_Seth pov _

_Edward explained how the volturi were checking on the convents and how everywhere they went that if their secret wasn't kept how the ones who knew disappeared ._

"_so that's why I sent a warning to Sam" Edward concluded _

"_Do you know who is going around " I asked curiously _

"_All Alice has seen is Jane but we do know that they are splitting up attacking multiple areas in seconds' _

"_So…." _

_I jumped at the sound of the telephone ring . _

"_Hello" Bella answered "what! No dad I'm fine." her eyes flashed to Edward , Jacob then me . "No dad I'm fine and yes Jacob is here with Seth " . _

_I watched her intently when I heard my name and I felt Jacob stiffen behind me in response _

"_okay dad be safe" Bella put the phone back down on the receiver. _

"_What's that about" Jacob demanded _

"_The station just got a call from the reserve they got attacked . Everyone's ok just a few citizens scared that's all . Anyway Charlie said no one has seen you or Seth so they got worried . Charlie's leading a group to search the woods ." _

"_We got to go" Jacob said heading towards the door . _

"_No" Edward objected _

"_And why not" Jacob said opening the door then looking back . _

"_Because if no one got hurt ,no damage, it is not the volturi style meaning that they are looking for something specific" he explained _

_I turned to Jacob then back to Edward _

"_Us" I said frozen _

"_Why would they want us , how would you even know what they want " Jacob spat . _

"_We are not sure if its both of you , They do know that Seth is more accepting of than any of you" Edward spoke calmly . _

"_So we insist that you stay with us for at least the night" Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs _

"_Stay in a house full of vampires … don't think so" Jacob said _

"_Jacob please just till morning" Bella begged "please" _

_I stood quite it was best for Jacob to make the decision here . _

_Jacob looked at Bella then Edward then me and closed the door . _

"_Fine just for a nigh" he looked at Bella _

"_Thank you Jacob , Edward please show Jacob and Seth to their rooms"_

_Edward headed up the stairs , paused and looked at us to follow . _

_Jacob nodded for me to go in front of him from the outside the house looked big , from the inside it looked bigger . _

"_since we don't have a guest room, Jasper has offered his room" Edward spoke with out looking back at us . _

_The funny thing was that there was only one person who probably slept in this house and that was Bella. _

"_Here" He said and pushed open a door that revealed a room that consisted of a bed a dress and a huge closet . Well he was with Alice so it made sense. _

"_Shall I show you to your room Jacob" Edward spoke . _

"_No Thanks ill stay with Seth make sure he well protected " He said in a tone that might as well been go away Edward me and Seth need to talk . Which we did . _

_I guess Edward read my thoughts_

"_Very well Good night Seth , Jacob" he turned and headed back down the stairs . _

_Getting a closer look at Jaspers room you could tell what he was into and what he had lived through . There were many baseball accessories and inside the open closet was an old army looking uniform , I already knew the story behind that it was how Jasper Hale Became Jasper Cullen . On why he was so quite and had scars on his arms which is why he wore sleeves a lot . But something caught my eye that I never thought that I would see , a frame by the mirror on the dresser of me when he was teaching us about fighting new borns , he was actually smiling , I was in what he called "Home position" he was behind me holding my wrist making sure that I was well guarded and ready for anything . _

_In the mirror I saw Jacobs reflection he was sitting on the bed side facing the wall his heads in his hands . _

"_Jacob" I said softly. _

_He didn't turn around in fact he didn't even let me know he heard me in anyway . _

_I walked over to the bed cautiously I didn't want to make him more angry than he already was . _

"_Jacob" I placed my hands around his waist and resting my chin on his shoulder getting close to his ear, "I'm sorry" I whispered . _

_He responded this time by leaning his head back a bit . _

"_I'm sorry for making you come here and sorry that we are staying here". now kissing his neck area _

"_I'm sorry for being such a ass" he commented and caught me in a kiss and leaned me back on Jaspers Bed . _

"_Before we even start this" he said taking his shirt off "Your mind needs not to catch up with your hormones". he smiled _

"_Luckily I don't think that this is hormones this time" I smiled as his hands pinned mine on his waist as he climb on top of me . _

"_Good" he muttered and bent forward and kissed my passionately , forgivingly , sympathetically . _

"_I've had dreams about this" he muttered again "after we first started that night……touching you ….kissing you ….. Making you mine forever.' _

_His tongue begged for entrance and my lips parted to allowing him entrance , his tongue was warm and it roamed my mouth playfully . Jacob fiddle with the buttons on my shirt not breaking the bond between our mouths . I brought my hands up to help him and we together unbuttoned it all and his hands began to roam my body and he kissed down my neck . I moaned . _

"_So you like this" He teased "Then you'll love me later" he moved down the front of my body and nibbled on my nipples and sucked on It . I kicked not wanting the teasing he was giving but I wanted to be his forever ._

"_Stop teasing me " I moaned . _

"_you want me to love you don't you" he looked up smiling _

"_Yes I do" I said breathlessly wanting him to continue . _

"_Then let me" He breathed and moved down to my abs _

_He licked the outline of my abs and kissed each one . _

_I got rock hard when he stopped with the abs and began to fiddle with my belt buckle . My hips bucked egging him forward . _

"_Would you stop rushing into to things" he joked now unbuttoning my jeans . _

"_What is the big bad wolf not ready to play"_

"_Careful I might put a leash on you my little puppy" _

"_I'm not little and definitely not a puppy" _

"_really" he said running his hand on my thigh making me moan with the pleasure of him wanting to get my dick in his hands "Sounds like it". _

_Then he went back to work pulling down my tight red boxers . _

"_My You are so not a Puppy anymore" He said looking up from my member and leaned down towards still not looking from my eyes . _

_I moaned and cringed when I felt his tongue lick the tip of my hard member. I was in heaven for an instant I forgot where I was . My hands grab tightly at the blue sheets as my whole member was engulfed in Jacobs mouth , I never thought I was big but Jacobs mouth made me think I was small . _

"_J…Jake…Jacob" I breathed thrusting in him "I….I'm…g.g..gonna…cum". _

_He Grabbed my member and spoke demandingly "Not till I let you"_

"_Jacob ….please" I moaned but he continued _

_I moaned several times my member was wanting to cum but hurt so bad . _

"_Jacob…Please …. Ill do anything" I begged ._

"_anything" he said looking up . _

"_Anything" I agreed_

"_Let Me cum in you" he said licking up my shaft . _

"_Ok you can just let me please" I squealed . _

_He put his mouth over my member again and let go of it allowing the sperm to flow into his willing mouth . _

_He swallowed and climb back up to me . _

"_Don't worry ill go easy" he said nuzzling my cheeks with his nose . _

_Feeling the hot breathe upon my skin made the rest of my body cold . _

"_Its ok Jacob I want you to make me yours now" I said kissing him passionately _

_He shifted me around and arched my back . _

"_Do you need preparing" _

"_No I want it to much to wait" _

_He positioned himself and I felt the tip of his member enter me . _

_I moaned "Yes Jacob more please" _

"_as you wish" he said now going in fully and sitting me on his member and began to bob me up and down _

_I grabbed the headboard for support "Harder" _

"_uhg your so good" he whispered in my ear . _

_Then he did something I was seeing stars and feeling the best thing in the world , I reached down to my stiff member and began moving my hand up and down it . "Jacob I'm going to cum" _

"_I'm ready whenever you are" he spoke in my ear and nibbled on it . _

_I leaned my head back and I let it all go , my sperm went all over the sheets _

"_Jacob" I whispered weakly then I felt it hot sperm inside me _

"_Seth" he yelled and we both collapsed onto the bed . _

_He pulled me up and rested me on his chest which was gently breathing . _

"_Bad puppy you made a mess on your friends bed" he joked eyes closed and arms gripping me . _

"_You didn't stop me" I yawned . _

"_We will about that later" was the last thing I remember . _

_Then I dosed off into a peaceful sleep . _


	5. The sun and the moons story

_**In this story there is this font hopefully unless the website hanged it but this suppose to be a flashback . **_

_**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy it .**_

* * *

I felt Seth cuddle closer to me nudging me awake .

"Seth, are you ok " I wondered if he was having one of his nightmares that he had whenever he slept over since his dad died .

"Yea I'm fine Jake just got a chill" he whispered resting on my shoulder .

"No Nightmares" I looked at him through one eye considering I was half awake .

"No nightmares" he insisted by kissing me softly

"Its not even 5 am and you already got me wanting to do you again" I smiled

"Is that all you think about" he chuckled

"No , I think about food to" I joked

"Well we established the man in the relationship" he said playing with my hand

"You didn't notice when I was the dominate during intercourse" I yawned " you seemed to like the last part of last night when I was in you , you made wonderful sounds"

"Shut up Jacob" he threw my hand on my stomach

"sorry" moving my hand back to his " now go back to sleep"

"Ill try" he said

I guessed he did fall asleep because his breathing became rhythmic and calm. Silly boy doesn't he know that werewolves don't get cold , he was probably just having nightmares and didn't want to admit it .

I looked at the clock for one last time before I closed my eyes and it read 4:56 .

Seth pov

I moaned as the sun rolled into the room . I squinted against the sunlight and gazed at the clock .

8:05 . I glanced over at Jacob not remembering if I had actually talked to him this morning or it was just a dream . Dream , yea right like Jacob would say that not only does he think about intercourse but food as well . I looked over to him and he was sound asleep . Typical he could sleep through a fire alarm and he didn't ever notice the sun light to wake him up like I did . I gently took his arm and moved from around me deciding I'd go down stairs to see what all has changed since last night , aside from me being a virgin . I put on my boxers and jeans , normally I wouldn't wear a shirt but I was still cold from last night so I put mine on moving out of the room careful not wake up Jacob.

When I got down to the kitchen and living room area I didn't see anyone nor did I hear anyone but I could smell someone . I figured that the person must have been around the corner sitting at the kitchen table . I was right when I turned the corner to the kitchen Jasper was at the kitchen table .

"Good morning" I said quietly

Jasper turned around from the scene window in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Seth , sleep well" he tried to engage in conversation .

"Well I don't know about sleep so much but the night in general was great" I said leaning on the bar counter .

"Yea Rose heard you through the walls so she went hunting should be back in a few" he smiled "And don't worry about the sheets I'll wash them when you leave"

I was shocked , and speechless .

Rose could hear from the other room . Great way to go Seth , and he knows I climaxed all over sheets .

"So how long have you and the dog been together" he asked and I glanced at him .

"Sorry you and Jacob been together" he corrected himself .

"Not long about a couple of days now" I answered

"and by a couple you mean two" he smiled

"Your quick" I smiled at him , "Yes two days but we have been friends ever since I was born really my mom says hat when I was born my sister didn't want a brother so when she knew I was a brother she turned directly to Jacob and you can have him I want a sister" .

Jasper laughed " so you have always been his."

"You could out it that way" never really have thought about it that way "So what do you do since you cant sleep" .

Jasper seemed to be caught off guard by this question " I …. well I just hunt and play solitaire …. Then watch the sun rise everyday"

"You like the sun huh" I asked

"Yes it seems to be a very big light that lights up most of the darkness that the moon cant"

"I happen to love the moon better , it gives light to those who have seen so much that have been through so much that the world lit up by sun is not the same anymore , so the find comfort in the darkness but not total darkness."

" I never thought about it that way" jasper said standing up .

"no one else seems to agree just me I guess its loosing someone you love" I said staring at my feet .

Suddenly I felt happiness around me like I could have been the sun it self . Then I looked up and notice jasper was focusing on me . "Stop it its ok I'm not that depressed about it anymore I can at least talk about it now" .

Jasper walked closer to and touch my hand . It was cold , to cold for me to handle in the morning , that I flinched back .

"I'm sorry it comes with the whole vampire deal" He said looking at his hand with anger . I could feel it around me it felt like you had just been told out by a teacher in a big meeting with the class . " I wish I was more like the sun , warm and a live ."

"Jasper" I said still feeling the cold on my hand .

"Yes" He said still sending off angry vibes

"Please stop the vibes , I can feel myself during my dads funeral again" the vibes stop at that moment .

"Thanks" I whispered .

Jasper didn't say anything he just went back to the table and sat down , he looked sad in a way but horrified at himself , at what he became .

"May I have some water" I asked quietly .

"The glasses are above the toaster" he said closing his eyes tightly as he spoke.

"Thanks" I said as I walked over to get a glass then to the sink to fill the glass .

I felt the water go down my body it was cool but warmer than I felt , maybe I was coming down with something. I stopped dinking when the glass was half full to breathe .

"Jasper" something had just occurred to me .

"Yes" he said stiffly from the sound of his voice .

"your room is the last one on its side of the hall and the bathrooms before it"

"Go on"

Staring at the sink " So Rose couldn't have heard us"

I turned around right into jasper . I looked into his eyes and I saw hatred , desire , and longing .

Hatred for himself

Desire to be anything but himself

And longing for me .

"So you have been watching me , ever since my dad passed on" I chocked on the last part as with brought back memories bad ones . Usually the ones that only haunted me in my nightmares at least until now.

"_**Go to sleep sweet heart , everything will be better in the morning" my mother told me . **_

"_**Mom can I go look at the moon" I asked quietly **_

"_**No honey its late" mom spoke softly **_

"_**But he's there mom I know he told me when I was younger that he would watch me like I watch the moon" I begged **_

"_**Ok Sweetheart but be careful and don't do anything foolish" she said **_

"_**Ok Thanks mom" kissing her on the cheek . **_

_**I ran outside and shifted into my wolf form and ran all the way to where the older boys went cliff diving and watched the moon all night till I fell asleep . **_

_**That was the first time I felt cold was that night . **_

"_**You … you're the cold feeling I get at night" I stared at disbelief hoping he would deny it , but he didn't he just stood there , staring at me . Questions started to run through my mind like crazy. **_

"_**Seth you know I wouldn't hurt you" he spoke softly **_

"_**I know but why do you watch me , why do you touch me" these questions came out harsher that intended and made him sound like one of those guy your not suppose to touch you but he wasn't one of those people .**_

"_**My kind caused you so much pain that I felt like I could at least do something so I watch over you , and I touch you to remind myself why I protect , that you have a heart in you , a heart that has been torn but is still beating , a heart that I made my job to protect" **_

"_**Jasper.." **_

"_**If you want me to stop I will but it just I'm in love you Seth Clearwater". **_

………………………………_

* * *

_

_**Please leave a review to let me know that I still have readers and the reviews get me inspiration to write more I'd love it . **_

_**Sorry for spelling and grammar errors . **_

_**What do you think goanna happen now **_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I still go to school and I do theatre so its life consuming . **_


	6. Get out of here

**Jacobs pov **

Knock. Knock.

My eyes didn't want to open but they did any way . The clock read 11:48. Just twelve more minuets I thought .

"Seth" I moaned " you don't have to knock."

Knock. Knock.

I sighed stretching as I got up to put on a pair of jeans to get the door . When I got closer to the door a scent hit me , it didn't belong to Seth , his scent was pine basically . This scent was sweet like a rose , sort of , way to sweet to be a vampire.

"Jacob" a whisper came from behind the solid barrier .

My senses were fully aware of who stood on the other side of the door . Now fully awake I opened the door.

"Yes" I toned .

"Can we talk … privately" she asked looking down the hall .

"The coast is clear" I muttered not sure if talking in private was such a thing in this house "Talk fast."

_**Before your boyfriend decides to read my mind! **__I yelled mentally hoping he would chime in any second now . _

"Jake we … I need to talk to you" She said squeezing past me into Jaspers bedroom .

"What about" I breathed picking up my shirt off the floor and slipping it over my bare chest .

"Us." she piped taking a seat at the foot of the bed

"Us?" I questioned harshly

"Yes as in you now you and me" she voice was soft .

"I hate to be the one to state the obvious here but , there is not us , not anymore and never again" I huffed

_**What do I look like to you a dog that you can just blow a whistle and come running , tail wagging and everything . **_

"Jake" She began but was cut off by me

"No Bella!" my voice over powered hers easily "there is you and Edward now and , I have someone else in my life now and , I love him more than anything"

"But" She sobbed .

"But what Bella as long as Edward is still alive or around your going to want him and lets face it , we both know that as the clock ticks away so does your age. No matter what I do or what I did is going to change the fact that your going to wnt to be one of them with him. Its over , we are over" my fist were bunched ad shaking "Get out of here" I spat.

She slowly got up and left but not with the soft sob and watery stare . When she was out of the door way I closed it softly and walked over to the bed and fell on to it . I laid on the bed and let the memory of when she said that she chose Edward over me , how it had always been him , even though he did some damage to her heart and I was the one who fixed it . Yet she wants to give all up even her heart to be a cold one , and marry the vampire , and live how ever they live because apparently it was happily ever after for jasper or Rosalie . The shoulder to cry on was all I was ever going to be to her , the best friend , the rebound .

**Seth's pov **

"Jasper" I whispered not sure on what to say to him . How can I tell someone who just he loved me that I have someone else that I love . After all that he has been through and ending up to be something he didn't want to be and add to that pain by saying that me and Jacob are together . His eyes focused on me waiting for my to say on what I was still planning in my head to say . "I …..I can't love you Jasper." I chocked back on my words feeling the hurt that I was causing him . "its not that I don't like you its just I have Jacob who is my lover at this moment." I couldn't go on looking at him in the eyes , I know that if vampires could shed tears or something he would .

"Right .. Of course." he said looking for something to say.

I bit my lip and focused on the glass that was still in my hand . Twirling it around and watching the light beam off the watery surface , thinking on how I could make this better .

"Have you imprinted on him" Jasper muttered weakly.

"Have I what" I questioned back .

"You know that soul mate I know who I'm suppose to be with thing that your kind do" he went on .

"I don't know what your talking about , I have never heard about this imprinting stuff" my brow creased in a look of confusion .

"You don't know about imprinting" he said suddenly smiling . Happy .

"No" I confirmed his point .

_**Why are you so happy. **_

"So I still have a chance" he muttered more to himself than to me .

"A chance at what" I said staring at him.

"Just tell your werewolf he has some competition" he warned turning and ran out the back door into to the woods .

_**Imprinting , why does It sound familiar yet foreign to me . **_

"Seth" I heard a voice at the top of the stair case "come get your stuff we are going back to the reserve."

Jacobs voice sounded different , a different I couldn't match with a face or a feeling. I could help but want to know why it was different and more importantly what this imprinting thing was .

"Ok ill be up there in a minuet" chugging the water that was left in the glass and placing it in the sink .

"Jacob" I asked turning into jaspers room and saw that Jacob was stripping the bed of the sheets and tossing them n the hamper in the room , "What's imprinting?"

"Its where …. Well I cant really tell you but Sam will be able to tell you."

"Okay I guess we better tell him what we know about the volturi as well" I decided that sending jaspers message on to Jacob wouldn't be the best idea right now . I tell him when I know what's up with him and why jasper was so happy about this imprinting thing .


	7. the stupid hero type

Jacobs pov

"Is something wrong" I asked Seth who was very quite.

"Not wrong just more of shocking" he answered.

"Yea , I know the feeling" the rage that I felt when bella came to talk to me this morning began to heat up inside me again .

"Do you ?" Seth questioned wiping the windows with his sleeves , the weather was cold and being werewolves foggy windows were a given .

"Yes I do but I don't want to talk about it yet it still makes me angry" I muttered wishing that I had a radio .

"Understood" Seth piped staring out into the woods behind the glass window, "Jacob I think I saw something moving in the woods."

" What's moving in the woods is nothing compared to what was in the Cullen's house."

"This is not the time for bashing of the Cullen's jokes Jacob."

"Don't worry about it were almost home" I reassured him trying to focus on the road ahead of us .

"Do mind if I roll down the windows" he asked

"Nope" I answered

Seth rolled down the windows and sniffed at the air that came in the truck with a loud whooshing sound . "Jacob that's not the Cullen's running next to us!"

"How would you know who it is?" I asked turning to look at him .

His eyes widened straight ahead "Him." he whispered . I look straight ahead and in the middle of the road was a pale tall figure , probably as tall as me . I slowed as we approached the figure , it didn't move , twitch or speak.

"Is he part of the Volturi" I asked

"I don't know but I hope not" Seth's voice shook .

That I don't know was not reassuring . I started to unbuckle .

"What are you doing" Seth's eyes flew to mine .

"If he wanted to attack us I'm pretty sure he would have by now , so I'm going to communicate." I explained my logic but Seth's facial processed it as stupidity.

"Are you crazy , its just me , you , and who knows how many vampires."

"I'm not crazy , I'm doing what you suggested and making a cold blooded friend." Seth's eyes lowered and his hands began to fumble with the seat belt . "And.." I continued swiftly "your staying in the truck."

"Jacob" his voice got serious "I'm not a child anymore -" I kissed him silencing him.

"I know but I'm not going to put you in harms way" I stared into his brown eyes for a moment "Besides I told you I was the stupid hero type , now please for me stay in the car."

"Fine" he agreed but still not happy about it. I opened the door further. "If anything happens I'll keep him busy , you run as fast as you can towards the Cullen's , you understand."

"Yes" I heard seeing the fear in of possibility in his eyes with out even facing him. I stepped on the gravel pavement .

Seth pov

The door slammed and Jacob continued toward the tall figure , who still hadn't moved . Jacob started to speak , I could hear what he was saying , but I saw the figure open to respond back. The engine shook at a still as words were exchanged , I watched carefully , sensing that there was more than one still hidden in the woods , looking for the first hint to run like Jacob told me to . My heart was racing .

_**What if something does happen to Jacob . **_

_**If I run how do I know he's ok . **_

_**What if -**_

A jolt on the hood of the truck brought me out of my thoughts. A huge wolf rebounded quickly with a growl in a defensive position. I quickly ran and phased towards the woods racing as quickly as I could to the Cullen's.

"Where are you running off to puppy don't you want to play" a females voice shrieked with laughter. , I could sense her now dodging in and out of the trees as quickly as I was .

"What do you think Jane sister dear about wearing a nice golden fur coat" a young males voice bellowed .

_**Just a few more yards and ill be able to connect with Edwards mind . **_

"I think that's enough running around for today don't you think so Alec" Jane's voiced sweetly .

"Yes . don't hurt yourself pup , we don't want to hurt you , not yet anyway."

I just had to jump a creek and I'd be safe . Suddenly I felt as if a million knives were piercing into my body , the pain was almost unbearable.

"Jane you never cease to amaze me" said the young male vampire who's eyes were glowing in the dark .

Jane chuckled .

I could barely breathe my heart was over working and everything was fading to black .

_**EDWARD ! **_was my last thought .

Jaocbs pov

Aro was his name . Aro , Aro , Aro . I repeated to myself trying to sum up the strength to see if by chance my truck still ran . I crawled weakly towards the truck feeling the pain all over my body. Luckily I was able to weaken him enough to make him run .

Seth,Seth,Seth. My thoughts changed balancing myself against the car to get in. I don't even remember what we had said before the fight broke out , just his name Aro . I turned the key and the engine rattled to a start . That was a good sign. I stepped on the gas pedal heading back towards the Cullen's .

I pulled up to the house not sure if anyone was home . Less than 48 hours ago didn't want to come near this place but now this was the only place I thought about coming.

Knock . Knock .

The locks clicked and the porch light enlightened the porch area . Talk about a stray dog at the door , I could stand without leaning on something .

"Jacob , what happened ?" Edward asked .

"Aro I fought him . And -" I winced in pain now aware of all the cuts and bruises all over my body .

"Lets get you inside so you can rest" Edward said giving me support all the way to the living room .

"Where is -" I winced again .

"My family went hunting , Bella is at Charlie's" he said placing me on the couch .

"And Seth" I managed to get out of my mouth .

"He has been here since you left"

I stood up and tried going to the door but I fell grabbing on to Edward bringing him to the ground with me.

"I have to go look for him" I muttered

"NO. not until you are able to walk" Edward commanded , "Let me get Carlisle and Jasper to look for him" .

"but-"

"No Seth wouldn't want you searching for him in a sate like you are in"

I saw no room to argue I knew the Cullen's would do anything to save Seth , if it was me maybe not so much maybe only if Seth begged them to do it . Still even then how far would they go .

"Rest" Edward said " They will find him and tomorrow if your better we will look for him to."

I decided that Edward was right , I would be able to search the front side of the house like this .

"Thanks Ed" I breathed .

………………………**.**

**So here's a update hopefully I'm still getting readers , I know grammar and stuff is bad but you can figure it out . Please leave a review of what you would like to see happen maybe I'll take into consideration . **


	8. i have just one night

The pain I knew was not there anymore but it was so strong that it was so hard to forget yet , it could match the sense of unknowing . Was Jacob ok , did he go to the Cullen's is he looking for me , how will he find me ?

"Well , well , well . Look who's up" the young male vampire from before spoke putting his face to the bar like a child looking at a puppy in a pet store. "Did you have a nice nap" .

I growled acknowledging that I didn't want to be messed with .

"What you don't like cages" he said now petting the metal bars that separated us grinning.

I without realizing it lunged toward him only to have the bars catch the impact , not enough to cause damage to the bars I wasn't that big or strong like that but , he jumped back away from the bars as if they weren't there . I huffed tempting him to say something else just to push me off the edge .

"Look" he said staring me in the eyes " I wish you would talk to me because this werewolf language your trying to speak is not what I speak , I don't want to hurt you , shoot if it was up to me id let you out of this cell."

**Then let me out. I promise I wont bite.**

"You don't believe me do you" his eyes almost seemed human like , he almost seemed human .

**What am I thinking , him human , yeah right . **

"Could you transform so I could get a response I can understand" he asked taking off his cloak and tossing it in between the bars "so you can cover up."

I stared down at the cloak which smelt a bit stronger than the Cullen's scent but similar .

I sat up and nodded my head over my shoulder .

"Turn around" he blurted.

I nodded .

"Okay" and he turned around facing the wall .

Alec's pov

I turned around , hopefully to make him trust me bit more . I stared down at the stone ground in which was a puddle of water from the rain at the perfect angle in which to see the vague image of the golden wolf pup , form into a more familiar shape of a human . I grinned to myself seeing that he wasn't or at least didn't look like much of a violence one like the rest of his pack did .

"You can turn around now" the light husky voice that still sounded like a young males voice toned . He had a lean body or at least from the waist up , he had wrapped my cloak around his waist , he had what looked like with a bit more work abs and his tan skin gave off a flow of gold when the torches surrounding the abandoned jail house hit it just right , I suppose that's why he was golden in wolf form . His eyes were chestnut brown that were accented by his dark eyebrows like his hair which was shoulder length. My body wanted to bite him right then and there but , how could I hurt someone so beautiful .

"What are staring at" he asked roughly stiffening up .

"Nothing just never seen someone like you so close before" I said on the spot .

"Yea your lucky there is bars between us otherwise I'd still be in my wolf form" he said still not letting go of his strong stance .

"I'm Alec" I said breathing lightly as I stepped toward the bars and he retreated "and I promise that I wont hurt you um , -"

"Seth" he finished .

"Seth" I concluded my statement .

"What do you want with me" His voice sounded a bit angry .

**What don't I want from you . …. Stop it he's a werewolf . **

"I cant tell you" I answered .

He huffed again . "You don't talk much do you" I questioned .

" Not with vampires that are know for killing people"

" Well im not like the others"

" Like I believe that for one second , weren't you the one who was hunting me down in the woods"

"Yes , but not to hurt you"

"tell that to my body and mind"

"Does it still hurt" I was now at the bars eager to get closer to the young wolf .

"Does what still hurt"

"Anything , my powers are opposite to my sisters so if you need to I can make it go away"

His eyebrow went "well I can still feel it in my hands."

"say no more" I concentrated to cancel out the powers of my sister .

"thanks"

"No problem"

"Alec" a loud voice called out from out front .

"Aro" I responded not looking away from Seth who's eyes were telling me was ready to protect himself if needed "how may I insist you."

"Where is the dog"

"Back here sir"

"Is he conscious"

"Yes sir"

The figure of Aro appeared around the corner ,

" ah" he said marching over to the cage " your friend out up a good fight but he was nothing compared to me" he grinned .

"What did you do Jacob" Seth said planting his feet firmly .

" I might have left him breathing , or maybe not" Aro continued "So tell me , what do you know about the Cullen's which one would be the easiest to get with you as bait"

Seth just stood taller and firmer , of course he wouldn't respond to Aro .

"Don't feel like having a civil conversation" Aro laughed .

"Civil conversations don't include bars" Seth growled .

"Hmm hmm looks like we need to brake you" Aro then turned to me .

I looked at him in the eyes .

**Please don't make me hurt him . **

"I'll send your sister in later" and walked back out into the rain .

I watched him leave until I heard a thud on cold stone . Seth had punched the wall with his back toward me .

"Seth are you"

"Don't even say okay" he hissed " I'm in here and I don't know about what happened to jake"

"Is he your brother , or best friend" I wondered

"It doesn't matter I just need to know if he's ok" .

Jacobs pov

"So how long have you know Seth" Edward asked .

"Forever he like family" I said as I leaned on his cold body to get me to the end of the hallway into his room "are you sure that Bella wont mind me sleeping in the bed.'

"She is staying at Charlie's with Alice" he said opening the door to his room " its to risky outside for even Alice to drive home."

"Oh Okay" I said sitting on the edge of the bed "wake me in a hour then I'll go look for Seth"

"No. your going to rest for awhile ,don't worry jasper is looking for Seth as we Speak , Esme and Carlisle are on there way back to help but they boarded a plane from Europe , so just rest" Edward insisted .

"And you" I asked still not fully at ease with resting .

"I'll keeping in touch with Alice hopefully she will something" he said putting my leg up on a pillow.

"She has to see something" I said more to myself than Edward .

"Trust me she is trying" Edward said walking back out of the room "Yell if you need anything"

"Okay' .

The house seemed to be more a of a safe heaven now , Seth probably felt the same way I do now ever since he met the Cullen's .

**Please be okay , as soon as I regain my strength I will find you , and vampire will stop me . **

I was about to fall asleep when a knock came In from the window , and through it came jasper .

"What are you doing I thought you were looking for Seth" I said trying to get up worried that no one was looking for him .

"I have been , Edward went to go look now"

"Oh" I relaxed once more .

" but speaking of Seth , we need to talk" my eyes narrowed at his remark .

"About" wondering .

"About when I find him" he said

"what do you want" I said knowing that this conversation was about a method of payment or something along those lines .

"I want one night with him, to kiss him , to love him" he stated all .

"No that's not going to happen" I started to get angry at the idea of him trying to even think about Seth that way .

"Why not , its not like I don't love him like you do , in fact I think he loves me back"

"Stop it , he is my boyfriend , we made love in you r bed no less and your telling me that he has feelings for you , that you want to have sex with my boyfriend"

"that's exactly what I'm saying"

"No , if you so as think about doing it with Seth I'll hurt you" I threatened .

"Do you want to find him" he said looking me in the eyes "Because I can tell you right , your going to need me to find him , none of my siblings can do what I can"

"I'll find him without your help"

"Its just one night what will it hurt"

The question caught me off guard , first love making talk then not with out me talk then back to the making love talk .

"It would hurt me"

"Oh come on Jacob your strong enough to handle it , it will just be like you never knew to him , our little secret"

"I have -" I stopped myself from saying what I wanted to tell Seth so badly to ………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................** well guys that's an update sorry that it has been awhile , please leave reviews it helps me rite a lot and those of you who requested making love scences they are being written as you read this chapter . Here's something's id like to know.**

**What would you like to see happen? **

**Who do want more to be with seth?**

**What pairs do you want to see have a love scene? **

**What do you want to happen? **

**Please answer it would give me a lot more sense about where to make the story go and make updates come more frequently …… **

**Thanks a lot ! **


	9. Cold rain

Jacobs POV

"Imprinted on him." I concluded watching as the vampire let a smirk surface on his face.

"Imprinted, he doesn't even know what that is," he said more to himself that to me, "You make this far too easy Snoopy."

"What do you mean?" I said studying his facial expressions carefully.

"As Seth's imprint you'll do anything to to save him right or at least that's what I heard."

"What are you getting at?" I said now sitting up straighter. The vampire walked over to the edge of the bed.

"As Seth's imprint you would do anything to save him , right." He articulated his words carefully.

"Yes." I said through teeth.

"Under any circumstances." He pressed.

"Yes, I have no choice in the matter." I said restlessly.

"Then." He continued, "You have no choice but to shake my hand if you want to have him safe." He was now closer to me with an out stretched hand, "Of course with the shake you know my conditions." He smirked pleased with himself.

He was right I had to do it in order to prevent harm to Seth as soon as possible.

_Don't do it. _

_I have to. _

I argued in my mind for what seemed like minuets but in reality was only a few seconds. It's the only way to get Seth back. Without my full Attention on it I felt a warm sensation meet a cold one conjoined by the palms.

Seth's POV

This scenery was getting old, I'm almost to the point of making tally marks in the wall.

"Seth-"a voiced echoed from the top of the stairs.

"Not now Alec I don't feel like talking, I just want to get out of here." I said throwing a piece of stone through the bars that recoiled off the wall to the side.

"I take you don't like this Alec fellow."

That voice sent chills down my spine. I turned around slowly to see Jasper.

"Jasper how did you get in here?" I asked walking up to the bars.

"Please don't insult my intelligence, I did deal with newborns." He said bending the bars of the cell with ease, "Come on, it won't be long before-"he let out a painful screech.

"I knew I sensed something" Aro said at the top of the stairs, Jane staring intensely at Jasper. "Do you know how rude it is to come and go without even a hello?" He bellowed evilly. Jasper was knocked to his knees as Aro clawed at his chest and neck area, now with Jasper knocked toward the wall his path was cleared to get to me.

"Agh. Now I see." He said slowly, "his thoughts are nothing but you." There was another sharp piercing scream from Jasper.

"Yes, Aro but I sense no relationship between these two." Marcus also another volturi vampire spoke.

"Trust me, that disgrace of a vampire feels strongly for this half-breed."

I backed into the wall by Aro then in a flash I fell against the stone wall, all I remember is pain and all my senses went numb.

**Jaspers POV**

We had been running for a couple of seconds when we reached the woods that engulfed my house. The night sky was cloudy; the moon poured light down into the darkness and hinted glistening of sparkles on my bare chest.

"Jasper" Seth said coming out of Alec's power, "What happened?"

"Alec blocked out everyone's senses, remind me to thank him" I said slowing to a point where the house lights were visible but out of sight to anyone who peered out the windows. The woods were quiet tonight minus the sound of the wind that rustled the trees.

"You can set me down now." Seth said quietly yet no matter what my brain told me to do my arms couldn't set him down.

_Put him down. _My brain thought.

"Jasper?" He said a second time bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Right. Sorry." I said lowering him to the ground yet still holding him up, "I didn't think we were going to make it out of there." I said concluding my thoughts aloud as I released him and look up to the cloudy sky , it looked like rain .

"You're kidding; you have fought things stronger than Aro, Jane, and the rest of them." He smiled catching my attention with his touch. His fingers traced a warm trail down a scar on my chest from a fight with some newborns about a year and a half ago when Vitoria was still a threat.

I shrugged. "Remind me to thank your friend Alec."

"You said that already, and you thank a Volturi Vampire?" he chuckled.

"I know it sounds silly doesn't –"it was then that his lips caught mine. The kiss wasn't anything special but it was a kiss all the same.

"Thank you" He whispered still on my lips.

"You're Welcome." I said still caught in his connection. We then both heard a growl that immediately broke the connection.

**SETHS POV **

As if reading my thoughts Jasper stepped back putting distance between us, I looked into the eyes of my pack mate. A wolf almost invisible in the dark came out of its enclosing.

"This isn't what it looks like Sam." Letting him advance towards me, he growled more viciously this time.

"If it wasn't for him I'd be dead Sam!" I instantly regretted yelling at our alpha but it wasn't as if it wasn't true. Sam and I seemed to be having a glaring contest. He huffed and then left Jasper and I in a awkward position, I breathed lowering my defenses. I then felt a cool sensation run down my back, at first I happily thought it was Jasper till I realized it was rain.

"We better get you inside." Jasper said still behind me.

"Yea" I said disappointedly "out of the rain."

….

Omg! Its actually here uploaded sorry I know it has been a while and I'm sorry and thank you to those who have been keeping up with story or if your reading it for the first time. Sorry I know getting Seth out of the jail house was dumb but I had to do it somehow to get out writers block. Once again thank you so much for reading now please review.

Yours

Imaginesex


	10. call interception

Jaspers POV

Seth and I made our way into the backdoor to house, it was fully lit and as soon as stepped in it reeked of werewolves.

"Seth!" a group of them came like moths to a bug light.

"Are Okay?" one asked.

"What Happened?"

"How did you get out?"

All of the questions came flooding out of his kinds mouths, as if reading my mind and having the ability to hear my thought's they all at once turned on me, completely blocking Seth from me.

"You. Stay away from little Brother." The female threatened.

"Leah, please st-"Seth Sounded.

"NO! She's right bloodsuckers are enemies', always have been." The biggest of the three males said joining Leah in a wolf barrier between Seth and I.

"Paul Shut it." The Smallest yet looked as if he could still take as much as the other males said roughly.

The third male chuckled, "What are you goanna do about it Embry?"

"Nothing Jared, if you cut it out." He said firmly.

"Would you guys just let it –"Seth said stepping toward the ones in a line.

"Shut it Seth just lets us do our job." Paul huffed.

"Watch how you talk to him Paul." Embry said ushering Seth behind him.

I couldn't take it anymore everyone was causing Seth Stress except this Embry guy. As my thoughts went on the whole room quieted down and Seth relaxed.

"Thanks Jasper. For that and everything and, if it alright I'd like to stay here tonight?" He said walking towards me.

"Whatever you'd like." I reassured him transfixed still by his brown eyes.

"You're not staying here by yourself." Paul growled.

"Fine." Seth breathed and went back to the other side of the room,"Embry will stay with me." He said grabbing his hand.

"Uh. Sure – I mean yea I'll keep watch." Embry said apparently caught off guard.

"Then that settles it, you guys can leave now." I said now able to get a word in.

"If anything happens to se-"Leah began.

"Leah. Paul. Jared. Go home." Embry ordered sick of this stuff.

Without another word they left.

Embry breathed, "Sorry about them. Ummmm." There was an awkward moment.

"Jasper Cullen." I nodded.

"Embry Call." He said now turning to Seth.

"Are you okay?" He said putting an arm around his waist for comfort and apologetically for the whole ruckus.

"Yea, I'm fine just exhausted." He said leaning on Embrys shoulder, "thanks for staying with me. I know you didn't want to but you were the only one who was sane."

Embry Chuckled, "Well would you like to go see if Jakes awake?"

I was surprised that he knew that Jacob was here more so that he wasn't more suspicious of their relationship.

"As fun as that sounds I'm pretty sure he's more tired than I am."

"Then how about you get cleaned up and then to bed." He questioned Seth turning to me instructions.

"Upstairs." I said.

"Okay, I got him." Embry said picking up Seth, "Lead the way."

I lead the way to my room and opened the door allowing Embry to carry Seth in. After they got through the door I went to my closet to get Seth some dry clothes.

"Here Seth." I said gently handing him the clothes.

"Thanks Jazz." He said making his way to the Bathroom.

No one has called me that in a while.

Embrys Pov

When Seth left the room the feel of it went straight to extremely awkward, but I guess if Seth had nothing to fear neither did I. If you were to have walked into the room it would have looked like a wrestling match a werewolf in one corner and a vampire in another.

"So you and Seth seem close." The tall blonde vampire said breaking the silence.

"Uh, yea known him since he was a kid, you and him seem to get along pretty well also." I countered back trying not to seem so awkward.

"Yea we got close during the whole Victoria thing awhile back." He said moving to his dresser still on the other side of my half of the room and adjusted the angle of pictures on it.

"OCD." I chuckled.

"Kind of." He said bluntly.

"So when did you and Seth get close exactly." The vamp asked.

"Closer." I corrected, "Last summer when Jacob left." Now sinking down against the wall in a sitting position.

"You could sit on the bed." He offered.

I waved it off "Thanks but this is enough vampire scent for me, anyway Jacob left for a while when Bella married Edward and during that time Seth never looked more unstable to the pack that includes the time his Dad passed away , and one night I don't know what the match to the bomb was but he came over to my house crying , talk about feeling helpless he cried for hours and all I could was hold him till he fell asleep , the next day he seemed perfectly fine to the rest of the pack but to me I could see that it was a mask."

"So is he's not completely over it?" The Vampire asked staring up in thought.

"No, because he's knows the only reason Jacob came back was for Bella, he knows that Jacob cares about him I mean they are best friends but he loved Bella more. And that's what his worse fear is, the nightmares, he's left by Jacob Again." I hesitated on the thought of Seth being left again in the state that he was in before but worse this time knowing that if he ever left again it would be Seth and Seth only that would make him leave.

"Is it possible that werewolves have other powers than to just phase into wolves?" Jasper questioned.

"There have been stories, or a myth." I said going back to my childhood when the pack would gather around a fire and listen to the tales passed down from generations to generations.

"What's this myth." Jasper demanded more than he questioned.

Seth's Pov

The water felt good running down my back. I was fine physically though my thoughts surrounded me mimicking the steam from the water temperature.

_**Jasper kissed me. **_

_**No, I kissed him. **_

_**It was just to say thank you**_.

_**Then why am I still thinking about it**_.

_**Could it be possible that you have feelings for Jasper to? **_

_**No,**_ I thought cutting off the water, _**I'm With Jacob. **_

I stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel on the counter, I ran the towel across my wet skin and it was in the few seconds that I was completely alone, no thoughts just me.

I opened the door to the hallway and peered into the room across the way it was cracked open and the only light was that from the hall that seemed to penetrate the darkness in a figure breathing slowly.

_**Let him rest. At least for the night. **_

I closed the door behind me and walked back to Jasper's room. On the outside of the room I could hear Embry and jasper talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. I knocked before I entered.

"You two getting along." I said looking at Embry seating against a wall and then Jasper who was leaning against a wall arms folded.

"For being so called enemies all my life, yes." Embry standing up and walking towards me.

"He's not so bad to talk to, better than Smokey and jack, anyway."

"Smokey and jack?" Embry raised an eyebrow.

"Sam and Jacob." I said glancing over at Jasper.

"Sam and Jacob" Jasper said bluntly.

"When did Sam Talk to you?" Embry asked turning to Jasper.

"I'll Tell you later." I said to Embry.

"Uh, okay so I how do sleeping arrangements work around here?" Embry said picking up on the phrase that was common to other people aside from us.

"You and Seth can sleep in here; I'll be in the kitchen." Jasper said.

"I forgot you don't sleep." Embry said apologetically.

"Anyway good night Embry, and Sweet dreams Seth." Jasper said before walking out of the room.

"He seems to have a lot on his mind." Embry stated.

"Seems so." I couldn't help but think about what Aro said "His thoughts are nothing but you."

….

Well there it is another chapter to add to my first ever story and I'm shocked on how I keep adding to it. Now I want to hear you thoughts what do you think on the story so far am I dragging it on to much , and what about adding embry in the mix here , was that random.

So let me know me know and also Review please I would love to hear input and fresh ideas

Imaginesex


	11. Seths call

Jaspers pov

I couldn't help but think about the story that embry told me.

"A love wolf?" I questioned.

"Yea, I know half of us didn't believe it either hearing the story growing up. The love wolf is a wolf who has the power to have everyone around it have feelings for it, it's not aware of this power that could honestly make you transfixed and lose yourself if you're not careful." Embry sat drawing in his knees.

"And what's the catch to this power."

"Catch?" he asked looking at me like I had just slapped him the face.

"Yea catch, you know being a vampire sure you have super strength and speed but the ultimate seller is immortality and Ice cold skin , a werewolf has to control its temper in fear of hurting others around it." I explained probably sounding a bit angry.

"Well it's everyone's catch but more so due to that's where its name comes from." Embry said.

"Can you speak more vampire and less wolf tales." I said puzzled.

"They can only dedicate themselves to one person, and it drives it to point of death to decide on whom."

"But people turn down other people all the time; you just have to decide which one is better for you."

"It's not that simple for the wolf, everyone in its mind is the same, they all have unique qualities that they love."

"So …."

"So like I said choosing between countless of people kills it." Embry said articulating everything very carefully.

"So Seth do you think." I said looking down at my feet.

"I've had my thoughts on it, that's why I don't enter his life so much unless he really wants me in it."

"Even though you're drawn to him?" I said

"Yes, it's hard to do. Trust me seeing him attached to someone else is rough but if he is the love wolf then it's necessary to keep him alive and let his decision be as easy as possible."

And that's when Seth entered.

Seth pov

My mind was still racing between the idea of Jasper and I, Jacob and I, and even though it was long ago Embry and I. I stared into the darkness between the bed and what would ultimately, when one was through the dark surrounding, the wall.

"Are you still up." Embry Whispered in my ear pulling me close to his bare chest. One couldn't deny that even though he was the youngest of the older pack mates he was the best one to be held by.

"Yea, I can't sleep." I said feeling his chest rise and fall gently.

"What's keeping you up?" Embry asked.

I could decide if I actually wanted to bring up all this relationship problems with embry.

"Nothing, really." I sighed.

"Very rarely does nothing keep someone up." Embry said nuzzling my neck.

This sparked something inside me that was not quit hidden but never had the chance to surface when Embry and I got close last summer.

Or Closer.

"Okay, to be honest it's partially you." I said turning on Embry till I straddled his abdomen area and began to kiss him not sure really why my body was reacting so.

"Seth , I don't want to hurt you." Embry said pulling away and staring into my eyes.

"How could you possibly hurt me Em , you nothing but a strong caring guy who happens to not know just how attractive he is." I said seductively running my hands on his chest.

He then pushed me back on the mattress and pinned my arms up with one hand while the other stroked my cheek. "Then tell me you want me, and only me. Not Jacob or Jasper, just me." He said powerfully moving his hand down to my hard member and rubbing it through the thin fabric of boxers.

_**Just him, not Jacob, not Jasper, Just Embry, Just Embry Call. **_

"I –"I began but I choked.

"You don't just want me, do Seth, you tied between Jacob and Jasper." Embry Stated strongly releasing my hard on and bringing that hand to meet the other one.

He waited for my reply staring me in the eyes.

"N- n- no." I said shaking my head and began sobbing. "You to."

He then let me go and got up to sit up facing the window. Putting his head in his hands, "Seth – I –I love you. I really do but I want …. Need someone who going to be committed to me and only me as I am to them." He then lifted his head and turned to me pain obvious in his eyes, "and as much as I want it to be you, I can't …. Won't force you to be that person. Just know that whoever you choose , ill always be there for you."

I slowly moved toward him and reached to tilt his head up. "Thank you." And I kissed him.

The kiss broke and I his arms where around me again. "Now, get some sleep love."

I nodded weakly allowing him to put me down and get close to me again.

"Embry …" I said back in the position in which this first stared.

"Yes."

"I don't want to die." I said and his arms tightened around me, "I Know that I'm the – the."

"Love Wolf." Embry said quietly.

"Yes." Feeling Embry arms tighten more.

"I won't let that happen to you. I promise." He said now running his fingers through my hair.

I concentrated on the fell of his hands running through my hair till everything became numb and dark, feeling Embry's breathing level again falling into a calming slumber.

…

Ok I know short chapter but I could wait for the rest to come to me I had to put this up asap. Please let me know your thoughts and I can tell you right now I really loving embry right now. Lol anyway I hope the love wolf thing isn't too much.

reviews are greatly appreciated and lets me know that someone is reading.


	12. what the darkness revealed

Embry pov

I woke up to the movement of Seth adjusting on top of my chest, the blankets at our ankles due to our extreme body heat temperature naturally. But the adjustment of Seth wasn't the only thing that triggered brain to awaken; I sensed that there was something watching us. I gently moved Seth onto the bed not surprised that he did wake up he was always the hardest to get up and moved toward the window. I squinted through the darkness that seemed to blanket even the much darker dirt surface of the forest floor, focused on the ground level I then realized my unknown presence as a friend and Alpha of the pack. I knew he wanted me to come outside and talk to him, now.

I somehow managed to remember the route to the stair case in the not unfamiliar but unknown layout and stepped quietly and quickly down the decreasing surface.

"Who is that outside? Your boyfriend." A smooth voice rang through the silence of the darkness causing me to turn around quickly to see that the voice was Jaspers, shocker.

"No. It's Sam." At the last pronunciation of Sam, jasper stood firmer.

"And, what does he want." Jasper said his voice now as colder than what his skin probably was.

"I don't know." I stated truthfully, I noticed that his eyes had a flicker of another feeling that was repressed underneath the dominant one of protectiveness, "I'm going to find out." I stared at Jasper for a few moments waiting to see if his interrogation was going to continue onward , but he simply narrowed his eyes through the transparent area of the steel framed door toward the almost completely camouflaged by night wolf. I walked over to the door when jasper said "Tell him to keep his thoughts quiet Edward wouldn't want him here." I just continued through the doorway onto the dirt ground not sure that Edward would want me in his house, or at least not without Seth, brushing off the thought I phased.

"How's Seth." Sam Stated.

"Fine, and please save the measly chit chat and tell me what you came here to say." I said protectively knowing that Sam only cared for Seth because he was part of the pack and that Emily cared for Seth as well.

"Pack meeting in an hour, just bring Jacob. Understand."

"Yes." Not in the mood to argue about how Seth is a pack member and in curiosity of what this meeting had to do with obviously due to the fact that Seth's presence was unwanted.

Jacobs Pov

This is not what I wanted, I haven't even seen Seth yet and Sam sent Embry to tell me that there a pack meet! Not that I blame Embry for following orders or anything but I honestly didn't still favor his company either, sleeping with my boyfriend.

"_**What is this meeting about." I thought releasing anger in my most innocent way. **_

"_**Sam didn't specify." Embry said bluntly. **_

"_**What with the tone." I asked sharply.**_

"_**What is with yours." Not questioning but demanding of me.**_

"_**You slept with my boyfriend, Embry!" I growled. **_

"_**Seth wanted to let you rest and didn't want to be alone Jacob. I have explained this and apologized for it. I didn't have a choice." He said …. Again. **_

"_**You could have slept on the floor…" I muttered not having time for a response from Embry since we were appearing up on the clearing. **_

_**Sam was waiting for us in the clearing in human form so embry and I Phased as well. **_

"Where is everyone else." Embry stated looking at the empty clearing.

"Not aware of this meeting, in fact the only reason you're here is due to I needed a messenger and a third party." I eyed Embry who narrowed his eyes for being demoted.

"What do you want Sam." Jacob said causing Sam to forget about Embry for a bit.

Sam walked up closer to Jacob up to about three feet in front of him, "Its Seth. I feel that he is becoming to close and blinded by his bloodsucking friends."

"Blinded. We don't have a war with them anymore S-" Embry was cut off by the impact of Sam's fist knocking him against a tree trunk scraping his back and he slid against it down to the ground caught off guard.

"Your input is not needed now." Sam growled.

"What the hell is your problem, Sam?" I said stepping in front of Embry allowing for Sam's Attention to fall on me again.

"I Saw Seth Kissing the army bloodsucker." His words hit me like a bullet through the chest.

"What." I said not wanting to think of it.

"I didn't think you knew." He smiled.

"Seth wouldn't …"

"Why don't you ask him?" Sam said turning and phasing and quickly left me standing breathing heavily.

"Ja-" I phased and ran through the forest toward the Cullen's.

"_**Jacob, stop." Embry said catching up to me, I didn't listen I wouldn't listen. Seth wouldn't cheat on me. Not his imprint. Not with Jasper. **_

…

_**Cliffhanger its okay I have the rest to type up , but since its midnight my time I need the R&R but ill leave you with this. **_

_**Review please. **_

_**And thank you for those who are still reading , sorry its been awhile since an update ive been busy with SAT and college stuff. **_

_**Yours imaginesex**_


	13. One life time

The trees flashed by as quickly as the blood boiled and flushed through my body as ran back toward the Cullens house.

"**Jacob. Don't. Please think about what your about to do." Embry yelled a few steps behind me , "Jake.."**

"**Shut it Embry!" I yelled in frustration. Knowing that if I thought on it to long it I would never do anything about it, the thought of Seth kissing that bloodsucker sickened me; even he did save Seth's life. Sure we had a deal but, Seth didn't have a clue about it. One night, not one life time. **

**The trees were fading above, now revealing the early morning sky. The end of the forest was so close I could sense a fresh new feeling inside me. A feeling which that would consume me, for a brief time would become me. It wasn't anger; it was something more powerful than that revengeful, no stronger, despiteful not even close. Hate. The word was equal to that of an oncoming train in my mind. I once heard that hate co-existed with love, for without each other one could not survive. **

"**co-existed with Love." I thought. "Hate co-exists with love. I co-exist with Seth."**

"**Jacob you have to listen to me right now….. Seth is the love Wolf." **

"**Yea I just made the connection." I halted as Embry caught up to me. **

"**Jacob you have to let Seth make this decision there is no making him choose, if you do that then you are going to kill him." Embry stated powerfully, "I'm not going to let you do that." Embry positioned himself to fight. **

"**Embry, you don't get it do you." I growled at him. **

"**I' am Seth's other half….." **

_The elder's had gathered everyone on the reserve, for a night of honoring the elder and packs and tribes that we were a part of , that we continued to honor by taking part in the natural order of things. Descendants would produce offspring that would soon take their place after that the parent would become an elder. The elder's job was to inform the descendants of their history that they had learned from the parents who learned from the previous parents of each generation since the beginning to now. Since we all had almost reached our phasing point of becoming a wolf (excluding Seth and I.)we had yet to master that side the pack had to be informed of everything that the history had come from. The fire was huge that night up on one of the cliffs that as kids and still now as a fifteen year old kid, I dived off of. Everyone was there Sam being the oldest at seventeen and his family, his father being a elder and his mother as well. Then there was Paul sixteen followed by Quil and Embry sixteen on seventeen in the next two weeks and me fifteen going on sixteen in the next three weeks. _

"_Hey Jake." Embry waved as Quil turned to also greet me as I rolled my father being an elder and all to the bon fire. _

"_Go ahead. Jacob I got it from here." My father said rolling himself now toward the other elders in our presence. _

"_Hey Guys. How's life, you've been distant lately." Quil and Embry chuckled. _

"_Just wait for it Jacob." Quil smiled and looked at Embry who shared and identical smile of secrecy. _

_I didn't know what it meant at the time since I had not phased till three weeks later and learned why they both had kept their distance from me. Not but a few seconds later we all heard another car door slam and half of us who were not in deep conversation turned around. _

"_Hey, looks who's here." Embry laughed as he nearly tackled Seth Clearwater. _

"_Whoa there , Em don't go crushing a twelve-year old to death now." Quil laughed pulling Embry off of Seth and nudging him with a knuckle on his shoulder. "Hey kiddo. Hows it?" _

"_Hello Embry , and fine I guess , a bit late for liking though." Seth said yawning. _

"_Yea well its not like they want to stay up all night feel free to sleep during the stories and what not, I know I'am with all the food we are going to have. Speaking of food where is your dad he has it all." _

_Seth's Dad was still here then, he was a great man who earned the respect of everyone even Sam Uleys father. _

"_He's on his way." Seth said holding his stomach "I hope." _

_I laughed at this "You always have room for food." I said now getting my turn to say hello to my best-friend._

"_Hey Jake. You eat more than I do." This was true. _

"_Yea , well I can spot food a mile away in fact I see you father just got here." I said as he pulled up and unloaded the food. _

_Not soon after it was unloaded the food was then put onto plates and everyone sat around the fire as the elders discussed privately on which stories they wanted to tell, what order and things of that nature. How we came to be , the treaty made with the vampires and how the boundary line was made. Other than the one the we were living now the most interesting one was that of Thomas a pack member like us who had before he was killed buried the story that was just recent found and translated the time it was written was unknown there as history always does repeat itself we would know when it was to happen again. _

"_The Story is about a mythical creature that not even my great- grand parents, parents lived to see. The Love Wolf. You see this was about a pack member called Matthias and he was a different kind of pack mate then any of us. He was loveable to everyone, everyone asked said so. For Matthias had special powers bestowed upon his at birth. The ability to make people love him, of course he himself had not figured he had the power until it was too late. But before we get to the late part we need know the back ground information." Billy began having everyone's full attention except Embrys and Quil's who seemed to be distracted on something in the air only visible to themselves individually. Most likely imagining becoming a bean who could shape in a more powerful form on will. _

"_Matthias as every one of does as well, had a counterpart another half if you would. Phillipus , he was a person who would be trapped within his own constraints for he would get angry easily and wanted to have everything he could have. And when it came to meeting young Matthias who had skills of having people love him , it was no shock that upon this meeting that Phillipus decided to want to make Matthias his own." His own being the Matthias was capable of living forever while Phillipus lived forever. Living you can go on through life without being really tied down to anything such as money or land or even people , when lived was the context in which your life controlled you as you went through it playing with your emotions and challenging you every single day of your life. _

"_Well Phillipus did exactly that however not in the way that he wanted to, it wasn't his way. He fell under the power of Matthias and Phillipus lived alongside him as powerful individuals. It was until another a person came to kneel under Matthias power, Jaquel had a very special gift, and he was not that of living nor lived like that of Matthias and Phillipus but that of live. He had the feeling of lived with the curse of living. In other words he knew all the feelings that Phillipus came to know for as long as Matthias could, forever." _

"_So, what's so bad about having another person to hang out with." Seth asked Billy quietly. _

"_Well you see Seth, Matthias didn't see it as a bad thing at all and neither did Phillipus , because Jaquel was able to relate to both of them." Billy smiled as Seth nodded to show his understanding. "Until time commenced and Phillipus noticed on how Matthias would talk and relate more to Jaquel because he knew what it was like to live not only with the ease of being without death but that of having feeling much more than Phillipus had. Seeing that Jaquel interest Matthias much more than Phillipus was ending near that of his life and wanted to make sure that Matthias was happy still seeing as he was to be gone in a matter of days." _

"_How." I asked my father and the smile my father gave was unforgettable that I was listening like Seth never having listened to anything my father said before. _

"_He Killed Matthias." _

_Everyone was quiet now, only the crackle of the fire was the audible sound. _

"_**I have to finish the story Embry." I said quietly. **_

"_**Your not going to kill Seth , Jacob. Get that thorugh your thick head." **_

"_**I don't have a choice Embry , he either gets killed or lives forever but in order to do either he need to face death." **_

…

_**I know sorry its been awhile and I know many of you might hate me because of I have to do in the upcoming updates but rest assure they will be upload here in the following three days and well as most likely the conclusion of this story …. I know sad but I'm thinking of taking my story haunted and actually making either a sequel to this or at least have it relate to this story in some way because I would love to start up on that story come summer … Please read that if you want it's not too long at the moment but I feel very strong about that piece and where I can go. **_

_**Please review so I can continue to grow as a writer it's much appreciated**_

_**Imaginesex **_


End file.
